Dixie Kong
Dixie Kong is a fictional is a fictional character in the ''Donkey Kong'' series of video game, first appearing in the 1995 game Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. She lives on Donkey Kong Island in the Kongo Jungle, and is identified by her pink beret and her long blonde ponytail. Arguably her most famous attribute is the ability to slow her descent and glide farther by whirling her ponytail in a similar fashion to helicopter blades. Her ponytail can also be used to lift various objects, such as barrels, and carry them over her head. She has a younger sister named Tiny Kong, and her cousins are Chunky Kong and Kiddy Kong. Her boyfriend is Diddy Kong. Dixie Kong has made many appearances in the Donkey Kong series, appearing in two Donkey Kong Country games as well as two Donkey Kong Land games, notably as the lead character in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Through her relationship with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong has become a prominent character in the Mario franchise, appearing in several spin-offs. She also made a cameo appeareance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and was a slated playable character for the same video game.. Outside of video games, Dixie Kong appeared in the TV show Donkey Kong Country. Dixie Kong was created as a sidekick to Diddy Kong for the Donke Kong title Diddy's Kong Quest. She is his girlfriend and also sister to fellow Donkey Kong characters Tiny Kong and Candy Kong. Although Candy Kong was the first female Kong to appear, Dixie was the first female Kong to be playable. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' series ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Her first appearance is in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Donkey Kong is kidnapped by Kaptain K. Rool. As such, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong travel to Crocodile Isle, home of the Kremlings, to rescue him. They eventually defeat Kaptain K. Rool, save Donkey Kong, and blow up Crocodile Isle. Although the game is centered on Diddy's quest to prove he is a great video game hero (in the likes of Mario, Yoshi, and Link), his sidekick Dixie manages to prove her worth as well. In this game, she gets her first ability, Helicopter Spin. She reappears in the game's pseudo-handheld port Donkey Kong Land 2, where she has the same abilities and role in the plot. In the Game Boy Advance port of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, the plot is the same, but there are some small differences. Swanky Kong counts the time it takes for Dixie, or Diddy, to beat a boss. Dixie and Diddy can also complete Wrinkly's task, which consists of filling a scrapbook with pictures. Dixie can play mini-games at Funky's place, where her sister makes an appearance. ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Dixie Kong stars in ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. As the Kongs are vacationing in the Northern Kremisphere, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong decide to go out on one of their adventures, leaving Dixie behind. However, the two of them get kidnapped by a new group of Kremlings, led by their new mysterious leader KAOS. Dixie discovers the Kremlings and decides to rescue DK and Diddy Kong. However, K. Rool, in the guise of Baron K. Roolenstein, returns. He secretly controls KAOS from behind the scenes, making K. Rool the de facto leader of the Kremling Krew. K. Rool kidnaps DK and Diddy to use their cerebral energies to power the robotic KAOS. Early on in the adventure, Funky Kong asks Dixie to babysit her cousin Kiddy Kong. Together, they rescue Donkey and Diddy and also stop K. Rool and his Kremlings. During their quest, they also free all the Banana Birds; when all the Banana Birds are freed, they take Dixie and Kiddy up to the clouds to free the Banana Bird Queen, who is imprisoned by King K Rool. In the Game Boy Advance port of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, the plot is the same, but Dixie has to collect more Banana Birds. Dixie can play minigames at Cranky's Dojo or at Funky's Rentals. Swanky Kong has a new minigame that only Dixie can play. She has a new location to explore, Pacifica. ''Donkey Kong Land III'' In Donkey Kong Land III, Dixie once again teams up with her cousin Kiddy. Again, Donkey Kong and Diddy go off on an adventure, this time searching for the Lost World, and, again, they leave Dixie behind. Dixie decides to find the Lost World herself first. Unbeknownst to all, K. Rool returns with his Kremlings. He too is searching for the Lost World. In the end, Dixie and Kiddy discover the Lost World and defeat K. Rool once again. ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' ]] After five years of absence, Dixie Kong makes a reappearance as a playable character in ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. Similar to Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, Dixie can use her ponytail to stop Donkey Kong's descent, but she can also use it so that Donkey Kong can fly upward or slam her ponytail on the ground in a similar fashion to Donkey Kong's Hand Slap. ''Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24'' Dixie appears in the comic, "Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24". Dixie is sleeping in a palm and is suddenly awakened by Squawks the Parrot. Afterward, Diddy and Cranky explain to her that it is Christmas. After learning what day it is, she suggests to prepare a Christmas party, but, suddenly, she starts to shiver. The Kongs quickly discover that snow is falling from the sky, something Dixie and the others has never experienced yet. At the TV, the Kongs learn that the temperature has dropped all over the world and also that the president of the United States of America invites for a summit to find a solution to the problem. The Kongs decide to travel to the United States to talk with the president. Dixie and the others ride their Animal Friends to the nearest airport where they take the Jumbo Barrel to travel to Washington D.C.. The president tells them that a huge UFO pulling the Earth away from the sun is the cause of the low temperature. He provides them with a space shuttle, and with help of Cranky, Dixie and the others are launched into the aliens' space shuttle. At the space shuttle, Dixie, Diddy and Donkey Kong quickly notice the aliens look like them but bigger and green and blue. The Kongs learn that the aliens do not want to dominate Earth, and what really happened is that the aliens thought Earth was a giant Coconut. After giving bananas to the aliens in exchange of them returning Earth to its original temperature, the Kongs head back to Earth where they are hailed by the people for saving them. Back in the jungle, Dixie and the others finally celebrate a Christmas party. At the end Dixie enjoys the starry sky along her boyfriend. ''Donkey Kong Country'' cartoon Dixie Kong makes sporadic appearances on the ''Donkey Kong Country'' cartoon produced by Nintendo and Nelvana. On the show, her personality is drastically different than the one portrayed in the games; her clothing is also different, somewhat resembling what her sister, Tiny Kong wears. Her ponytail is also smaller than it is in the games. Often, Dixie loses her various pets. She is also more trusting than the other Kongs, befriending a recently fired General Klump when no one else can. She is the only Kong included in the show that makes her debut in Donkey Kong Country 2. Dixie was voiced by Louise Vallance. Her first appearance in the show is in episode seven, Kong for a Day. In this episode, she cheers up Donkey Kong after Funky gets angry with him, and she also goes with him when he has to leave the island. When they are in the jungle, a Krusha imitates Donkey's voice and tricks Dixie, making her believe that Donkey Kong is saying bad things about her and Diddy. In the episode From Zero to Hero, she is one of the characters reunited to see Cranky's new experiment, the x-ray machine. When Bluster enters, saying he has more rights than Dixie and the others, just because he is rich, she gets mad and tells him that he is inconsiderable. As Candy has to go to work, Dixie is the next character to enter and have x-rays. Later, she is the one that informs Cranky that King K. Rool has the Crystal Coconut. In the episode Buried Treasure she convinces Candy of going with Bluster on a treasure hunt to mountain mines. After the treasure is found Dixie, along the other Kongs and King K. Rool start fighting for it. ''Bumm-Badabumm Im Urwald'' Dixie is one of the main characters in the Donkey Kong comic, "Bumm-Badabumm Im Urwald". Here, she aids both Diddy and Donkey Kong in tracking down their stolen bananas and defeating Kaptain K. Rool and the Kremling Krew. She goes to Donkey Kong's house, because she heard noises. There, Donkey informs her and Diddy that all the bananas are gone. After, they go and check if their banana depot is also without bananas, and they realized that it is empty as well. Dixie finds a hole from where the thieves entered. Diddy enters the hole and finds a Kremkoin. Then they realize that the Kremlings are behind the disappearance of the bananas and decide to give the Kremlings a lesson. The three of them enter the hole that leads to the jungle. Then Dixie notice a wasp, and quickly, Donkey Kong throws a barrel at it. Dixie looks at the stings and says that a sting would have hurt. In the way, they find Rambi and the three of them ride him. Afterward, they find themselves around many Kremlings. Rambi takes out all the Kremlings, and they continue their way to King K. Rool. After they reach the mountains, Rambi leaves them. They start climbing the mountain until they arrive to a place where the Kremlings pull the rope up. Donkey Kong throws Dixie upwards so she can let the rope down. After they reach the top, a Necky starts attacking them, but Donkey Kong takes him out quickly. Afterward, they reach the portal, but it is locked. They successfully open the portal with the Kremkoin. Inside the portal, they are attacked by Kremlings. After beating the Kremlings a giant Kremling appears. The Kongs escape from him through a narrow tunnel. In the tunnel, they find a mine cart. They start racing against the Kremlings, but, as the distance between them increased, the mine cart becomes dangerous. After the rails ended, the Kongs land on a swamp. Diddy then realizes they are not the only ones swimming in the swamp; Krocheads are all around them. They all quickly go up to a crashed boat, and while thinking, Donkey Kong remembers something. He starts to jump on flies until he reaches land. Diddy and Dixie repeats. Dixie realizes they are in the Lost World. Dixie climbs a wall and sees King K. Rool in the other side with all the bananas. Suddenly, Dixie falls and the Kremling sees her. Donkey Kong and Diddy quickly jumps and helps her. A fight against the Kremlings starts. King K. Rool starts shooting pineapples, but Donkey Kong evades them. He then finds an explosive barrel and throws it to him, which defeats him. The Kongs finally recover the bananas. ''Super Mario-Kun'' Dixie Kong appears in the fourteenth issue of the Super Mario-Kun manga comics. Even though this issue is based on Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, the end of the comic features Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Dixie is featured with her boyfriend, Diddy Kong, while battling Kaptain K. Rool. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' ]] Dixie also has a trophy in her likeness in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Her trophy also mentions about her being quick and nimble, and it also mentions times she helped save Donkey Kong. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Dixie Kong also appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Her trophy mentions about her ponytail helping her for flying and attacking. She also has a sticker based on her appearance from Donkey Konga 2. Her sticker increases launch resistance by 39 and can be used only by Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong. Incomplete character data for Dixie Kong in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is found, implying she is once planned as a character, but is dropped for unknown reasons. In an interview with Famitsu, Sakurai confirmed that Dixie Kong was planned to be a character with Diddy as a tag teamhttp://www.geocities.jp/bgrtype/gsl/words2/dairantosmabrax/smashbrothersx.html. However, one of Diddy's color changes makes him resemble Dixie Kong. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' Dixie Kong appears once more in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U as a trophy, this time her trophy description mentions how she loves adventuring with Diddy Kong and refers to her as Diddy's girlfriend. It also mentions how she's capable of using her hair for swimming faster, soaring in the sky, and lifting barrels. ''DK'' series ''DK: King of Swing'' Dixie also briefly appears in DK: King of Swing. Although she is not playable in story mode, she is one of the eight playable characters in the game's Jungle Jam mode, where she can play different mini-games with the other Kongs. In this game, she is tied with Wrinkly Kong for the best jumping ability, but she has the worst attack of all characters. At the end of the game, when the player collects all the medals from King K. Rool, Dixie, with all the other Kongs, celebrate and continue the competition they are about to have. ''DK: Jungle Climber'' Dixie plays a very small role in DK: Jungle Climber, seen only in the intro and 100% cutscene. In this game, she is in a vacation in Sun Sun Island, with all the other Kongs. In the opening cutscene, she is seen playing beach volleyball with Diddy and Donkey Kong. Although she is not playable in story mode, she is playable in the game's wireless multiplayer mode as P3. Additionally, she hosts the secret stages, which provide DK and Diddy with several additional DK Coins needed to complete the game with a 100%. ''Donkey Konga'' series ''Donkey Konga 2'' Aside from remakes, Dixie is not present in any other games, until she appears as a playable character in the 2003 game, Donkey Konga 2; her first appearance on the Nintendo GameCube. In this game she is one of the three characters available to play different songs with the bongos and help win money to buy bananas. She also has the option of playing mini-games. ''Donkey Konga 3: Tabehōdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku'' She returns in the Japan-only sequel, Donkey Konga 3: Tabehōdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku, as one of the four playable characters. She again plays songs in the bongos. This time she can choose from 57 different songs to play. Dixie Kong again helps Donkey Kong get money to buy bananas and can also play different mini-games. ''Mario Baseball'' series ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' Dixie appears as a secret playable character in Mario Superstar Baseball, her first appearance in the traditional Mario franchise. This is also her first sports game. In this game she is voiced by Kahoru Sasajima. In challenge mode, she can help Mario and the others beat Bowser and Bowser Jr. She is unlocked by completing Challenge Mode with Donkey Kong's team. In this game she appears as a technique team player on Donkey Kong's team. She has good chemistry with Donkey Kong and Diddy. She uses a stick as a bat, and the sweetspot is the middle of the stick. Her only talent is Clamber, meaning she can climb walls to catch the ball. In stats, she is tied with Baby Luigi and Toadette for the worst batting stat in the game, but she has average pitching and above average fielding and running. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' She returns in Mario Super Sluggers. She appears as a team player once again on Donkey Kong's team. In challenge mode, she can be found in the DK Jungle stadium. After being saved from Dark Bones, she asks Mario and the others to find the stone tablet. After doing so she joins the team. She doesn't need to be unlocked in this game. She has good chemistry with Tiny, Diddy, Donkey Kong, Baby DK, Funky, and the Pink Mii; she has bad chemistry with King K. Rool, Kritter and Dry Bones. Compared to the prequel, her batting stat is slightly better and is no longer the worst, though it remains quite low. Her pitching is worse than it was before and is now among the worst in the game, but her fielding was improved and her running was improved slightly. She again uses a stick as a bat. In this game she is the fastest Kong, but is the worst Kong at batting. Online Card Collection Dixie Kong is available in the Mario Super Sluggers online card collection. She is from the first characters to be released. In Double Play, she can be combined with Donkey Kong to get Donkey Kong's wallpaper. Her rookie year is 1995, which refers to the year she debuted, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Her card appears in the Collection wallpaper and appears randomly in the Flipping Frenzy screen-saver. It also appears in the Collection Complete Poster, between Tiny Kong and Diddy Kong. ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' Her second appearance in the Mario series is Mario Hoops 3-on-3, her first appearance on the Nintendo DS. She appears as an unlockable character. In this game, she is a speedy character, just like Diddy. She can also enter the tourney in which she and her team have to beat different teams. Her special shot is the Cannon Shot, in which she starts spinning and suddenly a barrel cannon falls from the sky and catches the ball, then Dixie back-flips onto the cannon and shoots the ball into the hoop, followed by a red explosion and multicolored confetti. ''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' ]] Dixie appears as a playable character in ''Diddy Kong Racing DS, replacing Conker from the original game. She has below average speed and medium acceleration and handling. She has a high-pitched voice in this game. This is also the first game where she appears with her sister, and the first racing game in which she appears. Dixie is first called by Diddy Kong; he explains that Timber asks him to help him defeat Wizpig and also help to find out what happened to Drumstick, who is converted into a frog by Wizpig. During the quest, they race in several areas, and after beating all the challenges in the area, Dixie (or one of the other racers) races the boss guarding the Wizpig Amulet. If she beats him, he opens the Balloon Pop challenges. Once all the challenges are completed, they could have a rematch against Tricky. If Dixie and the others manage to defeat him, the spell on him would break, and Tricky thanks them by giving the piece of Wizpig's amulet he is guarding. With all the pieces of the amulet, Dixie and the other manage to race against Wizpig, whom after being defeated, teleports away. Dixie, with all the other racers, holds a celebration. During the celebration, Wizpig arrives and asks for a rematch, but this time in his planet, Future Fun Land. After the rematch, Dixie and the others defeat him and again held the celebration, this time without problems. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' ]] Dixie is a default character in ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. Her stats are similar to Diddy's. She has equal agility and a better boost, but her speed is lower. Dixie's rival is Kass. Her drums are pink and have attached what seems to be sky blue upside down flowers. She attacks by swinging her ponytail in front of herself. As all playable characters she had the ability of doing Wild Moves. This is the second racing game in which she appears in and her first appearance on the Wii console. In the Single Race cutscene, she can be seen, along Donkey Kong, Tiny and Lanky, standing in front of their rivals, Kass, Kritter, Kalypso and Klump. Also, in the Candy Challenges cutscene, Candy seems to be choosing who participates in the challenges and Dixie is raising her hand, while Kritter seems to tell her to be quiet. In the Options cutscene, she is seen running from side to side with a bongo or a toolbox while Funky Kong is fixing his bongos. In the Records cutscene, she is seen along Kludge, Tiny, Funky and Kip looking at a scoreboard. Because she is so small, she often jumps so she can see it as Kludge and Tiny are obstructing her sight. Other appearances There have been many toys based on Dixie Kong, including plushies and key chains, which are generally based on her cartoon look. There are also posters featuring her and even candies based on her. She also appears in the board game, Nintendo Monopoly, where she takes the place of Atlantic Avenue. She costs $260. Her artwork is from DK: Jungle Climber. In Super Mario Odyssey, there is a street in New Donk City named "Dixie Street", as well as a sign by the Crazy Cap shop reading "Dixie Theater". Characteristics Physical appearance Dixie has a thick blonde ponytail tied with a light blue band. She also has bangs, and the hair at the sides of her bangs is longer and curled. She has light brown fur and wears what appears to be a short pink top, while her face, ears, hands, feet, belly, belly button, and backside is exposed, revealing Dixie's pale skin. She can be recognized by her trademark pink beret. In one of her artworks she was shown to have a red headband under her beret but now she doesn't wear it anymore. She typically wears large blue pearl earrings, although these were originally small and golden. She is always seen wearing her top tied, though one exception is her official artwork for DK: King of Swing, were her top is not tied. In the original Donkey Kong Country series, she has pink nail varnish on her toes, but this is removed in all games after Donkey Konga 2. Her beret used to have a gold Rare logo pin attached to it in some early pieces of official artwork, but this is seen only rarely and has only recently appeared in Diddy Kong Racing DS and has otherwise been removed entirely following Rare's purchase by Microsoft. She also wears pink knee pads, but these were removed in DK: King of Swing and later games. She was originally depicted with four fingers and toes, but was given five in Donkey Konga 2 and later games. Although she has been depicted with green eyes in official artwork since her debut, it wasn't until Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! were she was shown to have them in-game. In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, the second team's Dixie in the Two Player Contest mode has purple clothes and red hair (the color of her bubblegum and juice box in her idle animations change to reflect this). However, in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, she has purple clothes and her normal blonde hair. In DK: King of Swing, her alternate colors for a second player (also selectable in single player by pressing up or down) include blue clothes and red hair, which may be a reference to her Two Player Contest colors in Donkey Kong Country 2. The colors for a third player reverse her hair and clothes, giving her pink hair and a yellow outfit, while the fourth player has is given a Dixie with dark purple hair and green clothes as default. In the comics she has the same appearance as her original look, including the Rare pin. In the cartoons, she has much lighter, almost yellow fur. She still wears a pink beret, but has light blue shirt with a flower in it (which appears to be based on Tiny Kong), pink converse shoes and does not have earrings. Personality She is very brave and has a love for adventure, and while she eagerly engages upon Diddy's quest to save Donkey Kong she is also happy to go on adventures herself, as seen when she saves both of them with the aid of Kiddy Kong in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble and searches for the Lost World in Donkey Kong Land III. In games such as DK: Jungle Climber, it is shown that she likes playing with Donkey Kong and Diddy. She is also one of the most active Kongs, and known to enjoy sports, joining in with Diddy and Donkey when they play basketball and baseball. Her demeanor is slightly tomboyish and assertive, but also cheerful and lively. She has a particular fondness for bubblegum, and can often be seen chewing and blowing bubbles, and even owns a Bubblegum Popgun which she uses in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. She is also very musically inclined, perhaps moreso than any other Kong, showing her love for guitars in her debut in Donkey Kong Country 2 and playing one during the ending of Tropical Freeze, as well as playing air guitar when left idle for awhile. She has a habit of headbanging her remarkable hair when playing guitar and appears to be fond of rock music. In Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze,she seems to have got a little more mature and a little less tomboyish. Her trophy description for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U implies that she probably takes great care of her hair. In Donkey Kong Country 2 when thrown away by Diddy or hit by enemy, she starts crying, this also occurs in Donkey Kong Country 3 after being thrown away by Kiddy or after being hit by an enemy attack (in an extra note, when a player enters a cheat in DKC3 (only in the SNES version), her crying sound effect occurs.) In the cartoons she is portrayed as a friendly and somewhat childish character. In one of the episodes, she even befriends a Kremling. She is also shown to really care about the others; she always tries to help her friends. She also loves animals; during the show she has different pets. Powers and abilities Dixie Kong's greatest asset is her long, blonde ponytail. Her ponytail has the ability to rotate as a helicopter, allowing Dixie to slow down her fall, control her descent to the ground when she is in the air, and expand her jump. She can also use her ponytail to lift Barrels, attack enemies (as her sister in Donkey Kong 64), and as a propeller to traverse underwater. Her ponytail has significant amount of strength being able to toss Kiddy Kong into the air, lift Donkey Kong from the ground while using her helicopter technique, and even capable of pounding the ground. Although she is a bit slower than Diddy Kong, the versatility of her ponytail more than makes up for it. In Mario Hoops 3-on-3 she had the ability Cannon Shot, which consisted in her summoning a barrel to shoot the ball. In DK: King of Swing, she's an exceptionally high jumper and can attack by performing an aerial attack, which glows red when charged. In Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, she attacks with acrobatic flips and had the ability of doing Wild Moves. In Donkey Kong Country 2, she talented in playing an electric guitar which she plays whenever the player finishes a level with her. She is also skilled at playing bongos. In Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, Dixie has a popgun of her own which fires bubblegum. Relationships Diddy Kong Diddy Kong is Dixie's best friend and her boyfriend in both the games and the cartoons. She helps him save their mutual friend Donkey Kong in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and saves both of them in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble. Dixie is one of the characters called by Diddy in Diddy Kong Racing DS. In Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Super Sluggers, the two of them share good chemistry. Dixie is shown trying to kiss Diddy in certain episodes of the Donkey Kong Country television series, and in "Kong for a Day", she quickly gets mad at Donkey Kong when the Kremlings make it seem like he had been hitting on her and badmouthing her real boyfriend. In Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Dixie and Diddy looked at each other in the opening and end cutscenes. Donkey Kong Dixie and Donkey Kong are good friends in the show and in the games, with Dixie even being the only one to accompany Donkey Kong into exile earlier in that same episode. Tiny Kong Dixie's younger sister is Tiny Kong, however aside from sharing good chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers, the two have not been shown interacting together to any extent, with their kinship not even being mentioned in any official material since Donkey Kong 64. List of game appearances Official profiles and statistics ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' *'Type': Technique *'Starting Team Captain': Donkey Kong *'Stats': **'Batting': 2/10 **'Pitching': 5/10 **'Fielding': 6/10 **'Running': 6/10 *'Talents': Clamber *'Sweet Spot': The middle of the stick. *'Good Chemistry': Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong *'Bad Chemistry': None *'Star Missions' #Smack a hit! #Crack a long hit! #Beat Peach's team! #Make a big play! #Strike 'em out! #Climb up the wall and make a catch! ''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' *'Speed': 2/5 *'Acceleration': 3/5 *'Handling': 3/5 ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' *'Unlock method': Available by default. *'Rival': Kass *'Boost': 5/5 *'Speed': 1/5 *'Agility': 4/5 Gallery Dixie Kong.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Dixie6.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest DiddyandDixie.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest DixieDiddy1.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest DiddyDKDixie DKC2.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Dkc3-hovercraft65.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Trophy217.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee Dixie Konga.jpg|''Donkey Konga 3: Tabehōdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku Dixie-DKKOS.png|''DK: King of Swing Dixie Kong 2P.png|''DK: King of Swing DixieKong-MH3on3.gif|''Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Dixiekongbig.PNG|''DK: Jungle Climber Quotes ''Mario Super Sluggers *"Ook ook eek! (HELP! HELP! EEEEEEK!)"'' *''"Ook ook! (Thanks for your help.)"'' *''"Ook! Ook! (Yes, I'm fine, but Bowser Jr....)"'' *''"Ook! Oook! (I think he's trying to take over the ballpark.)"'' *''"Ooooook... (Ack! The stone tablet at the top of this cliff!)"'' *''"Ook! Ook! (Hey! Donkey Kong! Wait up!)"'' *''"Ookie! Ookie! (Donkey Kong, you crazy ape! He never listens to anyone...)"'' *''"Ookie ook. (Look, to get to the ballpark, you have to cross the stone bridge...)"'' *''"Ookie! Ookie! (The stone tablet on top of the cliff was a switch.)"'' *''"Ookie! Ookie! (But Bowser Jr. has broken it up and hidden it! What a cad!)"'' *''"Ookie ooo! (Please! You have to help find the stone-tablet pieces!)"'' *''"Ookie! Ookie! (I saw something near the back of the sign at the entrance. Try looking there.) *''"Ookity ook? (So? Did you find the stone tablet?)"'' *''"Ookie! Ookie! (I heard something about "the post by the entrance sign.")"'' *''"Ook ook ooo! (Wow! You found a stone tablet!)"'' *''"Ooook... (Oh no! It's been broken into pieces!)"'' *''"Ook ook! (We need all 3 pieces of the stone tablet to fix the bridge.)"'' *''"Ook oooook ook! (I'll help you look! Donkey Kong! Come down here, will you?)"'' *''"Ook! (Donkey Kong! Why not let Mario and his friends handle it?)"'' Names in other languages Trivia *Nintendo Power mistakenly and frequently referred to Dixie as Daisy Kong. *In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, while Dixie Kong is standing still, after she chews bubble gum, she sits down and drinks a banana milkshake before standing back up again. However, in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!!, she only chews bubble gum. *In Diddy Kong Racing DS, when Dixie's animation square shows up when being used by the AI after she attacks the player with a weapon, is overtaken by the player, or is attacked by the player's weapon, the Rare logo can be seen on her beret (although it is silver instead of gold), despite the fact that Microsoft Game Studios purchased Rare in late 2002. *In Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, Dixie will play air guitar when left idle for a awhile. She also plays guitar in the ending sequence, both referencing her love of guitars from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Her new guitar has a banana-themed design. *In the GBA versions of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, Dixie has the same voice clips as Tiny Kong, recycled from Donkey Kong 64. Counterparts * Emily (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) * Lillie Lightship (TUGS) * Emily (Theodore Tugboat) * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) * Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) * Lois Griffin (Family Guy) * Zelda (The Legend of Zelda * Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Hello Nurse (Animanicas) * Gia Moran (Power Rangers Super Mega Force) * Gwen, Bridgette or Carrie (Total Drama) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Cassie (Dragon Tales) * Annie Reed (Sleepless in Seattle (1993)) * Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) * Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold) * Starfire (Teen Titans) * Princess Peah (Super Mario Bros.) * Candy Dong (Donkey Kong) * Lanolin (Garfield and Friends) * Arlene (The Garfield Show) * Princess Eilonway (The Black Cauldron) * Dory (Finding Nemo/Finding Dory) * Stella (Over the Hedge) * Leela (Futurama) * Jessie (Toy Story) * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Fa Mulan (Mulan) * Megara (Hercules) * Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Dorothy the Dinosaur (The Wiggles) * Clever Clare (Horrid Henry) * Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * Sandy (Grease) * Baby (Dirty Dancing) * Maria Von Trapp (The Sound of Music) * Peggy Hill (King of the Hill) * Vanessa Kensington (Austin Powers) * Destiny Angel (Captain Scarlet and The Mysterons) * Shadow (Bear in the Big Blue House) * Kim Possible (Kim Possible) * Gaz (Invader Zim) * Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Francine Frensky (Arthur) * Marianne Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) * Kitty Kaswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Aelia/Alex (Insektors) * Biyomon (Digimon) * Sara (Postman Pat) * Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Zizzy (World of Doki) * Tizzy (Cubeez) * Jackie (Cyberchase) * Rose Tyler (Doctor Who) * Mundi Billlington (Doki's Big Wonderland) * Lady Campanula Tottington (Wallace and Gromit) * Cynder the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon/Skylanders) * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Faline (Bambi) * Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) References Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Female video game characters Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Video game sidekicks Category:Fictional apes Category:Fictional racecar drivers Category:Fictional baseball players Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1995